dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Superman
File:Superman Earth-One 001.jpg| File:Flashpoint - Project Superman Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg| Sucessores File:Steel 0001.jpg| File:Eradicator Superman.jpg| File:Sboy1.jpg| File:Cyborg Superman 004.jpg| File:Action_Comics_Vol_1_967_Textless.jpg| Multiverso Duplicatas ou Substitutos File:Superboy and Krypto.JPG| File:Super-Menace.png| Image:Marvel Man.png| File:Superwoman Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Clara Kent Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| Multiverso Os Novos 52 File:Superman_Terra_1.jpg| File:Kal-L Earth 2 002.jpg| File:Earth 2 Vol 1 25 Textless.jpg| File:Kal-Il 0001.jpg| File:Allen_Adam_Terra_4.jpg| File:Capitão_Marvel_Terra_5.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_6.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_9.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_10.jpg| File:Superwoman (Earth 11) 001.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_12.jpg| File:Superdemônio_Terra_13.jpg| File:Christopher Kent (Earth 16).jpg| File:Saganowana (Earth 18).png| File:Superman_Terra_22.jpg| Image:Action Comics Vol 2 9 Textless.png| File:Bizarro-Superman (Earth 29) 001.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_30.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_31.jpg| File:Supermarcian_earth_32.jpg| File:Savior (Earth 34).jpg| File:Supremo (Earth 35).jpg| File:Optiman (Earth 36).jpg| File:Superman_Terra_38.jpg| File:Ultraman_Terra_43.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_44.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_47.jpg| File:Superman_Terra_50.jpg Os 52 Multiversos File:Superman Earth-1 015.jpg| File:Superman Batman Wonder Woman Earth-2.jpg| File:Ultraman Earth-3 001.jpg| File:Allen Adams Earth 4 01.jpg| File:Captain_Marvel_Earth-5.png| File:Herr Superman Earth-8.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Overman (Earth-10) 001.png| File:Superwoman Earth-11.png| File:Superman (Earth-15).jpg| File:Christopher Kent Arena 001.jpg| File:Superman-youngjustice.jpg| File:Superdemon Earth-17.png| File:Clark Kent Earth-18.png| File:Superman (New Frontier).png| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Red Son 02.jpg| File:Superman DKR 01.jpg| File:Kal El Earth-32.jpg| File:Kal-El_Earth-33_01.jpg| File:Superman Earth-40 001.jpg| File:Majestic02.jpg| File:Apollo Wildstorm Universe 0001.jpg| File:High 0001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-51.png| Multiverso Pré-Crise File:Superman-Prime (Countdown 14).jpg| File:Ultraman.jpg| File:Ultraman II Antimatter Universe 01.jpg| File:Ultra-Man Earth-Three 001.jpg| File:Freedom Brigade 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth-Twelve 001.jpg| File:Sr._sra_clark_kent_terra_19.jpg| File:Lois_e_superman_recem_casados_terra_25.jpg| File:Lana_lang_esposa_de_superman_terra_26.jpg| File:O_noivado_de_luthor_terra_34.jpg| File:Superman_earth_36.jpg| File:Larry_kent_earth_36.jpg| File:Superman_iii_earth_36.jpg| File:Superman_earth_43.jpg| File:Superman_terra_47.jpg| File:Superman_terra_51.jpg| File:Superman_terra_57.jpg| File:Superman_terra_64.jpg| File:Justice Society Vol 3 10 Textless.jpg| File:Superman_terra_89.jpg| File:Superman_terra_91.jpg| File:Superman_terra_95.jpg| File:Earth-9 Superman 01.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-116 001.jpg| File:Clark Kent Earth-117.png| File:Superman_terra_136.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_148.jpg| File:Superman_terra_149.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_153.jpg| File:Superman Sr Earth-154.png| File:Clark Kent Jr. 001.jpg| File:Superman_terra_159.jpg| File:Superman Red Blue 001.jpg| File:Superman_terra_166.jpg| File:Superman_167.jpg| File:Superman_167.jpg| File:Superman_terra_170.jpg| File:Superboy Earth-172 001.jpg| Image:Superman_175.jpg| File:Nova Earth-178 001.jpg| File:Superman_184.jpg| File:Superman_192.jpg| File:Knor-El.png| Image:Superman_215.jpg| Image:Superman_224.jpg| Image:Superman_230.jpg| Image:Super_luthor_230.jpg| File:Kal-El (Earth-300).jpg| File:Superman_353.jpg| Image:Superman_383.jpg| Image:Superman_388.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_391.jpg| File:Kal 003.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_399.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_399_2.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_399_3.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_404.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_410.jpg| Image:Superman_terra_417.jpg| File:Superman DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Kal-El EFSB.png| File:Superman Dark Side 001.jpg| File:Superman (Earth-1863) 01.jpg| File:Superman 1927 002.jpg| File:Superman War of the Worlds.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:Superman_364_01.JPG| File:Kal-El SBG.jpg| Image:Joel Perry Kent SBG.jpg| File:Superman Secret Society of Superheroes 2.png| File:Ripper Jones Earth-A.png| File:Super-Squirrel 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Earth-D 001.jpg| File:Herschel Dockles 001.png| Túneis do Tempo File:All-Star Superman.jpg| File:Warlock Royal 005.jpg| File:Kal-El Legacy 001.jpg| File:Superman Super Seven 001.jpg| File:Superman Unforgiven 001.jpg| File:Superman Feral Man of Steel 001.jpg| File:Justice League No Rules to Follow 03.jpg| File:Superman The Once and Future League.png| File:Perry Ross The Once and Future League.png| File:Superman DFT5D 01.jpg| File:Clark Kent Citizen Wayne Chronicles 003.jpg| File:Kal-El Holy Terror 001.jpg| File:Superman Earth's End 001.jpg| File:Sovereign League of Justice.png| File:Superman Distant Fires.png| File:Batman Speeding Bullets 02.jpg| File:Superman The Nail.png| File:Dale Suderman Superman Inc 001.jpg| File:Superman Whom Gods Destroy 001.jpg| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Son of Superman.png| File:Jonathan Kent Son of Superman.png| File:Clark Kent Terra Occulta 001.jpg| File:Superman True Brit 01.jpg| File:Superman Act of God 01.jpg| File:Superman Created Equal 01.jpg| File:Kal El Superman Monster.png| File:Superman Detective 27 001.jpg| File:Lois Lane Rockumentary.jpg| File:Superman Scandalgate.png| File:Superman Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom.png| File:Superman Worlds Apart.png| File:Superman Elseworlds Finest.png| File:Superman Doom Link 001.jpg| File:Superman Age of Wonder 001.png| File:Superman Batman Lobo 001.png| File:Kal-El Riddle of the Beast 001.jpg| File:Hoshi Shogun of Steel 001.jpg| File:Superman Secret Identity Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Superman Justice 001.jpg| File:Last Family of Krypton 003.jpg| File:Kal-El_Strange_Visitor.jpg| Futuros Possíveis File:None.jpg| File:Kon-El Batman in Bethlehem.png| File:Superman Batman Beyond.png| File:Superman - Titans Tomorrow.jpg| File:Superman Sorcerer Kings 001.jpg| File:Kal Kent 01.jpg| File:Superman Prime.jpg| File:Superman LotDE 01.jpg| File:Willigig 01.jpg| File:Superman Justice League 3000 001.jpg| File:Kal-El_(Futures_End)_001.jpg| File:Kal-El_(Futures_End)_002.jpg| Outros File:Clark Kent Lois Lane's Superdream.png| File:Realworlds Superman.jpg| File:Michael Reilly Realworlds 001.jpg| File:Superman (Cosmic Adventures).jpg| File:Kal-El Tiny Titans 001.png| File:Superman Just Imagine 001.jpg| File:Super-Soldier_-_Man_of_War_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Lil Superman 001.jpg| Séries de TV File:Kirk Alyn 002.jpg| File:David_Wilson_Mug.jpg| File:Superboy - TV Series.jpg| File:Superman (Superboy TV series).jpg| Image:Kal-El Lois & Clark.jpg| Image:Kal El Smallville 001.jpg| Image:Clark Luthor Smallville.jpg| Image:Kal-El_(Smallville_Pandora)_001.jpg| Image:Clark Kent Apokalypse Smallville 001.jpg| Filmes Image:George Reeves Superman.jpg| Image:Superman Chris Reeve 01.jpg| Image:Superman Brandon Routh.jpg| Image:Superman MoS.png| Outras Mídias File:Superman (Super Best Friends Forever).png| File:Supermanatee (Farm League).JPG| File:Kal-El_(Tales_of_Metropolis_Shorts).JPG| File:Kal-El_(World's_Funniest_Shorts).JPG| Séries da TV (Animações) Image:Fleischer Superman.jpg| Image:Superman NAOS 001.jpg| Image:Superman - Super Friends 01.jpg| Image:Kal-El Ruby-Spears 001.jpg| Image:Kal-El DCAU 003.jpg| Image:Batman Beyond Universe Vol 1 12 Textless.jpg| File:Superman The Batman.jpg| Image:Legion Animated (Seas 2).jpg| Image:Superman X 01.JPG| File:Kal-El BTBATB 002.png| File:Superman Teen Titans.png| Image:Superman-kryptosuperdog.jpg| Filmes (Animações) Image:Kal-El Superman Doomsday.png| Image:Superman-apocalypse.jpg| Image:Superman Crisis on Two Earths.jpg| Image:Kal-El Return of Black Adam.png| File:Superman Joker's Playhouse 001.jpg| File:Superman Doom 001.png| File:Superman Superman vs The Elite 001.jpg| File:Kal-El Unbound 001.jpg| File:Superman JLFP Altered 001.jpg| File:Superman Trapped in Time 001.jpg| File:Superman War 001.jpg| File:Son_of_Zod_Gods_and_Monsters_0001.jpg| Vídeo Games File:Kal-El Atari 2600 001.jpg| File:Superman_First_Star_Game.png| File:Superman_nes-kemco_statueliberty.png| File:Superman_taito.png| File:Superman-amiga-level1.png| File:SupermanSegaGenesis1992.jpg| File:Deathandreturnofsuperman4.jpg| File:Superman_64_Lvl_1.jpg| File:Gamecube3.jpg| File:Superman_031502_small3.jpg| File:Superman-countdown-to-apokolips-usa.png| File:Superman_returns_game.jpg| File:Superman_returns_game.jpg| File:Superman JLH 001.jpg| File:Superman MKVSDC.jpg| Image:Kal-El DCUO 001.jpg| File:LEGO Super man.jpg| File:Superman(Injustice_The_Regime).png| File:Kal-El (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| File:Kal-El (Injustice Gods Among Us) 001.png| Quadrinhos Veja Também: Títulos dos Superman File:Action Comics 1.jpg| File:Action Comics Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Adventures of Superman 424.jpg| File:All-Star_Superman_1.jpg| File:DC_Comics_Presents_8.jpg| File:Convergence_Adventures_of_Superman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Convergence_Superman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Convergence_Superman_The_Man_of_Steel_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Man of Steel 1A.jpg| File:Superman v.1 01.jpg| File:Superman_v.2_01.jpg| File:Superman Vol 3 1.jpg| File:Superman - Man of Steel 01.jpg| File:Superman Man of Tomorrow 1.jpg| File:Superman_Batman_Vol_1_1.jpg| File:Worlds Finest v.1 01.jpg| Quadrinhos no Brasil File:A Gazetinha Vol 1 445.jpg| File:As Aventuras do Superman Vol 1 1 (Abril).jpg| File:Almanaque de Superman Vol 1 1 (EBAL).jpg| File:Batman & Super-Homem (Invictus) Vol 1 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:None.jpg File:Batman & Super-Homem (Invictus) Vol 3 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Coleção Invictus Vol 1 2 (Nova Sampa).jpg| File:O Livro de Superman Vol 3 3 (Ebal).jpg| File:Super-Homem Vol 1 1 (Abril).jpg| File:Super-Homem Vol 2 0 (Abril).jpg| File:Super-Homem O Homem de Aço Vol 1 1 (Abril).jpg| File:Superman Bi Vol 1 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Bi Vol 2 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman (Em Cores) Vol 1 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman (Em Formatinho) Vol 1 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 1 1 (Abril).jpg| File:Superman Vol 2 1 (Abril).jpg| File:Superman Vol 1 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 2 2 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 3 3 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 4 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 5 1 (Ebal).jpg| File:Superman Vol 1 1 (Panini).jpg| Ficheiro:Superman_Vol_2_1(Panini).jpg| File:Superman & Batman Vol 1 1 (Panini).jpg| }} en:Superman Categoria:Superman Categoria:Estreias de Personagens em 1935